The present invention relates to a geometrical streamline flow guiding and heat-dissipating structure, and especially to a three dimensional airflow guide structure.
Microelectronic devices, especially chips used in microprocessor, are used widely, while those with higher operation speed need a better heat-dissipating ability. Since in general, a chip must be switched over one million times in one second, therefore, large heat is generated in the packaging layer. Therefore, all the central processing unit (CPU) in a computer has a heat-dissipating device for exhausting heat. When a new center processing unit is developed, a preferred heat-dissipating device required so as to assist the CPU to dissipate heat. Therefore, it is apparent that heat-dissipating device is necessary.
In the prior art way for resolving the problem of heat dissipation, only radiating block is used or only fan is used, but afterwards, a combination structure is developed. At first, a radiating block is in contact with the surface of a chip and then a fan is connected to the lateral side or upper side of the radiating block, and thus a top blowing or lateral blowing heat dissipation structure is formed. This is a main trend in the current heat-dissipating device. By using these two components, there are many heat-dissipating devices are disclosed. Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art spiral heat guide is illustrated. The guide has a rectangular structure and is matched to the size of a CPU. The bottom of the guide is connected to the CPU. The heat from the CPU is exhausted from the guide. The most original structure is radiating sheets formed by folding an aluminum sheet. The fins are used for dissipating heat. Afterwards, fan is installed in the guide. The fan serves to guide air for further exhausting heat. Such a structure is suitably used to a personal computer, but not suitable to a notebook computer. In order to reduce the thickness, an embedded type fan shown in FIG. 1 is illustrated, which is matched with cambered wind guide at the periphery. The defect is that the air flow will be interrupted between the guiding strips, and noise is generated so as to reduce the heat dissipation, Moreover, a further defect is the axial fan must guide cool air from an upper side. When the cool air flows downwards, it will impact the contact surface between the guide and the fan. An interruption occurs between air flow and blades of the fan so as to interfere the smoothness of the air flow and the effect in use is reduced. Namely, the prior art guide structure is a plane structure. Since it forms a vertical guide and is not a perfect structure, the effect of air exhaustion can be seen from FIG. 1. It provides an initial resolving way to dissipate heat. However, the prior art guide structure does not serve for requirement of resolving the problems of turbulent flow and noise, and thus, a novel design is required to solve the heat dissipation in novel electronic device.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a geometrical streamline flow guiding and heat-dissipating structure for resolving the problem in the prior art, wherein the air flows in the radiating fins through a right angle flow path so as to generate the interruption of airflow. The present invention provides a geometrical streamline heat-transferring seat. The difference of elevation in the heat-transferring seat induces a potential difference so that air flows along the radiating surface of streamline without any right angle flow path. Air above the heat-dissipating device is firstly drawn by the fan and then flows downwards through a right angle flow path. While as the air blows to the radiating surface of the heat-transferring seat, it will flow along streamlines without any right angle path so that air is exhausted outwards. Therefore, the dead points in the flow path of the prior art can be avoided and thus, the interruption in the dead point is removed. Thus, air flows more successfully with a shorter flow path and the exhausting speed is quicker. The present invention is a useful flow guide structure. The turbulent flow due to the radiating strips in the prior art will not occur. Furthermore, by further guide of the radiating sheets, air is guided naturally Therefore, the present invention provides a very practical structure for guiding air. The guide structure of the present invention has a larger upper portion and a small lower portion. The heat nearest the bottom can be exhausted greatly so as to generate a preferred heat dissipation effect. Besides, in the present invention, the heat-transferring seat is well designed so that the heat in the heat source can be exhausted easily.
In order to achieve the aforesaid object, the present invention provides a geometrical streamline flow guiding and heat-dissipating structure which is formed by a heat-transferring seat, a heat-dissipating device and a fan. The heat-transferring seat has at least one heat conductive surface for being connected to the heat source. The heat-transferring seat further has at least one heat-transferring seat for heat dissipation with the radiating surface. The radiating surface has a three dimensional form, i.e. one side of the radiating surface is higher than another side thereof so as to be beneficial to guide the airflow. The heat-transferring seat is covered with the heat-dissipating device having a shape matching with the bottom thereof. The heat-transferring seat is formed by many pieces or is formed by a continuous folded structure, or is formed integrally through die casting, forging or slitting. The heat-dissipating device is buckled to the heat source through the buckle; the heat-dissipating device is connected to the fan. The fan serves to guide air into the heat-dissipating device. By the guiding of the heat-dissipating device and the radiating surface of the heat-transferring seat, air flows along streamlines.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.